openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
ModCompat/CPMA
Mod description This is the Q3 mod that originated the CPM (a.k.a. ProMode) game physics (opposed to the classic "Vanilla Q3" game physics), later adopted also in some other mods. This kind of physics allows even more mid-air control and more tricks (see also Game physics#Vanilla and CPM physics and Manual/Techniques). Installation In short: Just copy it in your OpenArena directory. Change the model variables to OA models. In detail: * Download the mod in ZIP format. Some downloads include maps, others not. Considering that CPMA -at least the version we tried, 1.48- REQUIRES its own maps pk3 files otherwise it will refuse to load any other map, you should go for the download which includes maps. * Open the CPMA zip file you downloaded: you will find a "cpma" folder in it. Uncompress (copy) that folder to your OA "basepath" (game installation folder), to have the "cpma" folder being at the same level of your "baseoa" folder. * Okay, we said you should have got the zip which also includes maps:, you will find a "baseq3" folder inside it. That's thought to have CPMA maps available also in "base" Quake 3... but base OpenArena folder is named "baseoa", not "baseq3". So, you can choose: ** To make CPMA maps available in CPMA mod only. Then, copy/unzip the content (not the folder itself!) of "baseq3" from the zip file to the "cpma" folder under your OpenArena folder. ** To make CPMA maps available also in base OpenArena and other mods. Then, copy/unzip the content (not the folder itself!) of "baseq3" from the zip file to your "baseoa" folder under your "basepath". ** In case there is some option to disable the check of having all CPMA map pk3 installed, let us know. Only in that case, you may choose to do not install CPMA maps at all... for the moment, this is not an option. * Important note: unlike most other mods, CPMA requires players to download ALL its own maps even if they are not currently being played, even if they are in baseoa folder instead of cpma folder. Hence, setting up "url redirection" (fast http download) for your CPMA server is highly recommended. See Automatic downloading for infos. * Before launching the mod the first time, decide whether your own CPMA initial configuration will be based upon your own baseoa configuration (your existing player name, your key bindings, your resolution... while cpma-specific variables will be set as their default values: e.g. "cg_enemymodel sarge/pm") OR will be based upon the pre-defined configuration they included with the mod which includes cpma-specific key bindings (such as "F3 = Ready") and settings already defined at different values than their defaults (e.g. "cg_enemymodel keel/pm", "com_maxfps 125"). Whatever you choose, you will be later able to customize your settings. To choose: ** If you wish to start from your baseoa settings, then navigate to your basepath/cpma folder, and rename q3config.cfg file to something else (e.g. q3config.cfg.old). The first time you will start the mod, a q3config.cfg file will be created in your homepath/cpma folder ("homepath" is your game settings/autodownloads folder), based upon your existing baseoa settings. ** If you wish to start from cpma provided config, then do not modify anything now. The first time you will start the mod, q3config.cfg file in your basepath/cpma folder will be read and used to create a q3config.cfg file in your homepath/cpma folder, and then the one under homepath will be updated following your future changes. ** Tip - If you already started the mod once, you can exit the game, rename q3config.cfg in your homepath/cpma folder to something else or delete it, and then repeat one of the two above (restoring original basepath/cpma/q3config.cfg file if needed). * Try to launch the mod, like any other mod (using MODS menu OR +set fs_game cpma OR /game_restart cpma). **''In case this messes up your screen'', you can try to disable fullscreen (CTRL + ENTER, or pull down command console and enter /r_fullscreen 0 command) or to set a different video mode by pulling down command console and entering /r_mode 3 ; vid_restart"). After you get things work properly, you can go to Setup --> System and set your favorite resolution. *** In case you are not able to work with OA command console with the screen messed up, you may forcedly close OpenArena from your OS (from Windows' "Task manager", using Linux "kill" command -after "top" command to know the Process ID-, etc.), then navigate to your "homepath"\cpma (e.g. "%appdata%\OpenArena\cpma" in Windows) folder and use a plain text editor to modify "q3config.cfg" there: locate "r_mode" there and try to set it to "3" (which means 640x480). Also, you may try to locate "r_fullscreen" there and set it to "0" (which means disabled). Try launching the mod again. --WIP-- Compatibility chart Troubleshooting Screenshots Download mirrors 1.2x * 1.2 at QuakeUnity * 1.2 at FilePlanet 1.3x * 1.31 at QuakeUnity * 1.32 at QuakeUnity * 1.33 at QuakeUnity * 1.33 at GameFront * 1.34 at QuakeUnity * 1.34 at GameFront * 1.35 at GameFront * 1.38 at GameFront * 1.39 at QuakeUnity * 1.39 at GameFront 1.4x * 1.44 at QuakeUnity * 1.45 at QuakeUnity * 1.45 at GameFront * 1.46 at GameFront * 1.47 at QuakeUnity * 1.48 at Moddb (without maps, 7.7 MB) * 1.48 at playmorepromode.org (including maps, 125 MB) External links * CPMA (official?) website * CPMA at Wikipedia * CPMA at Facebook * CMPA at Moddb.com * Topic about CPMA at OA Forums * CPMA Official Wiki (Internet Archive)